


It’s A Perfect Vacation So Far:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Second Chances: Steve & Lynn: New Beginnings: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Hugs, Kissing, Lunch, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Vacation, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Lynn took a vacation, & spend some time alone together, Before the wedding. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	It’s A Perfect Vacation So Far:

*Summary: Steve & Lynn took a vacation, & spend some time alone together, Before the wedding. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & his girlfriend, Lynn Downey, were on their way to Vermont for a much needed vacation, & checking out the wedding venue for the wedding.

 

Once they got to the place, They were amazed by it’s beauty, & knew that they picked the right place for the ceremony, & the reception. “Do you love it, Baby ?”, The Blond asked her handsome lover. The Former Seal answered honestly, as he smiled at her.

 

“I do love it, It’s a perfect vacation so far, It’s nice to get away from everything”, he said, as he cuddled, & snuggled against her, as they explored the town, & they went to have lunch together. They also want to get ideas for food for the wedding.

 

They were doing a lot of different activities after they ate, & having fun in the process. Later, They walked hand in hand, as the sun was setting, They were going back to their hotel, so they can change, & go to dinner. “I love you so much, Steve, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you”, Lynn declared.

 

“Me too, Baby, I can’t wait to make you my wife, The best is yet to come,” The Hunky Brunette wiggled his eyebrows, & they laughed, & they shared a kiss, & a hug. Then, They continued on their way to their hotel.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
